


Alola Alola III

by Bihotz



Series: Pokemon: Boiseko Battle Etxea [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon GO
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, POV First Person, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bihotz/pseuds/Bihotz
Summary: My husband, Steven Stone, showed me his new Alolan Pokemon. Then, we were invited to Professor Kukui's lab, where we saw Norman's daughter Normandy talk on TV about the Boiseko Battle Etxea, a Basque American themed Battle Resort in Idaho. Hau was smitten by Normandy, and Steven talked about rocks. I showed Professor Kukui my husband's misbehaving Rotom Pokedex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this fic is written from Wallace's point of view.
> 
> Yes, this work includes a few jokes about Pokemon GO and references to the anime. Hope you enjoy reading the fanfic!

Play is the most pure and beautiful form of learning. In play, we learn to test our limits as well as to discover talents that our own minds, logical as they are, cannot find themselves. It is through play that we build bonds with others, whether they be humans or Pokemon. When we build bonds with others, we can build communities, and when we build communities, we can build our futures together.

In my years as a Pokemon Coordinator, I have been asked what was my secret to my success. I always replied - I take time to play with my Pokemon. Life cannot always be all work all the time - that is, if one wants to live a life of fulfillment. Play adds elegance and beauty to the already structured expectations of adult life. When I perform in a Pokemon Contest, I am able to showcase the beauty of my and my Pokemon’s relationships because I have developed them through play.

Steven, of course, also likes to have his fun with his Pokemon, and when he texted me that he was playing with his Pokemon on the hotel grounds, I rushed to join him. I couldn’t wait to meet his new Pokemon. Thanks to Alolan customs rules, trainers from abroad could only bring one Pokemon in to Alola, though they can bring up to six Pokemon out of the island. This means that many trainers catch new Pokemon in Alola. Steven tried to bring his newest Beldum as well as his Metagross. He was able to bring the Beldum with him because the local Pokemon Center was able to write him a health waiver; anytime Steven would leave the room, Beldum would panic. At the security scan, however, they said Metagross was too dangerous of a Pokemon to bring to Alola - and gave a rather weak reason that once a Metagross wrecked a town in Sinnoh and another time it terrorized everyone who entered a mountain - so he had to ship it back.

I brought my Milotic. They said it was completely harmless. Heh.

\-----0-0-0-----

I returned to the hotel to see Steven waiting for me in the front lawn. Sure enough, he was playing with his Pokemon. For a guy that has literally grown up in the halls of a major corporate building, you would think that he would be a normal person and wait for me in the hotel lobby. Nah, that’s not my Steven. Even though he is suave as ever, nothing can contain his adventurous spirit. 

I like that about him. That, and the way he was wearing his swim trunks, the champion’s cloak, flip flops, and his alluring cologne. The bare-chested look is great on him. He needs to sport this fashion more often in public. The western cities of Hoenn might complain but hey, I’m sure they’d love Steven’s Alolan form as well.

“Hello, Wallace,” said Steven as he beckoned me forward for a kiss. I complied, and one he kissed me gently on the cheek, he continued, “Would you like to meet our new family members?”

I nodded. I can see that I was already going to like these new Pokemon, as most of them were my type. There was an energetic Piplup chasing an Eevee in circles, and there was also a Vaporeon.

“This is Vaporeon,” said Steven as he picked up the largest of the new Pokemon. “He was originally named ‘Pyro’. Eevee is his little sister. The original owner did not want either of them - he muttered something about Eevee’s IVs not being an unreasonable 90% and wanting another fire type for battling the local gyms - so he left them in a cave. I managed to find these two sweet Pokemon and they joined me on my adventure.”

“This is Piplup,” he continued. “I was at the Pokemon Urban Safara of Alola with Olivia, one of the Kahunas of Alola. This Piplup seemed to be checking out the same outcrop as we were looking at, so Olivia caught it and gave it to me.”

Okay, maybe these Pokemon weren’t my type after all. That being said, it’s a good thing that Steven has more geology buddies. It helps cut down on my nervousness. If anything happened to Steven, having more Pokemon meant that he was safer while he was caving.

“What happened to your Rotom?” I asked.

“He’s in that basket,” responded Steven. 

I looked at the basket in the grass. There was a Rotom Pokedex all right. He was tied to the basket and had a large piece of duct tape over his mouth.

Suddenly, Steven’s phone started beeping. “It’s Professor Kukui. He invited us to our lab today to talk about the Battle Etxea,” explained Steven. “Norman and a few local trainers will be there as well. Would you like to come join me?”

“Of course,” I said. “I’ll bring this foul-mouthed Rotom Dex with me myself. I’m sure Professor Kukui has a system update that could come in handy.”

“Could I ride with you on Milotic?” asked Steven.

“Sure thing,” I said.

“I miss Metagross,” said Steven quietly as he prepared his new Pokemon for the water voyage.

“I’m sure it misses you too,” I replied genuinely. “It must be very hard for you to be separated from it.”

“At least I have you,” responded Steven as he gently kissed me on my head.

\-----0-0-0-----

We were late for our meeting with Professor Kukui. Steven and I were pulled over by the law enforcement for not wearing the appropriate safety equipment with our ride Pokemon. The officer was going to give us a ticket for the illegal use of Pokemon, but Steven showed her his thick jeweled anklet and a small booklet with a few stamps, and the officer let us off with a warning.

“Stay safe, trainer,” she said as we headed off to the store to get matching life vests.

Once Steven and I went to Professor Kukui’s lab, Steven apologized for being late. Kukui said it wasn’t a big deal because we were just in time to see Norman’s daughter talk about the Battle Etxea on TV. We ran Professor Kukui’s lab and quickly took our seats in front of the television.

“In our station in Alola today we have Normandy Takahashi, one of the the planners of the Boiseko Battle Etxea,” said the reporter in a generic Quad Region accent. You’d think that the local news would embrace local accents, but nope. To be fair, it’s the same story for any news outlet in any place in the Quad Region as well. “Normandy, can you tell me more about it?”

“Kaixo, and thanks for having me, Glenn,” said Normandy Takahashi graciously. She was wearing a dress of green, red, and white - which no doubt represented her affiliation with her mother’s Basque American community of Boise - but the way she carried herself revealed her Petalburgher roots. People from Petalburg are known to be clean-cut and enthusiastic; they don’t call it the ‘Petalburg Pluck’ for nothing. “The Boiseko Battle Etxea is an upcoming venue for Pokemon battles that will be based in Boise, Idaho. Certified Pokemon trainers from all walks of life will be able to battle each other with their Pokemon.”

“So will it be an Elite Four kind of deal?” asked the reporter. “Or is it more like the Battle Royale here in Alola?”

“Neither, at least not yet,” replied Normandy as her voice and expression showed her current analytical mood. Petalburghers are known the wear their emotions on their sleeves, and they tend to be optimistic most of the time. “So far the only event we’ve planned so far are Multi Battles, which are two-on-two team battles. Hopefully with more popularity, we can host more events and even put together a Pokemon League in the future. We do have a so-called Elite Four in the works, but so far their role has been to promote the Battle Etxea and to qualify trainers for the Master Rank of the tournament. By starting small, we hope to build the foundation for a greater success in the future.”

“I heard that our very own Pokemon professor, Professor Kukui, has helped your team with this?” asked the reporter.

“Yes,” responded Normandy. “Professor Kukui has been an immense help, especially since he has had experience starting the Pokemon League in Alola. We could not have gone much past the starting line without his help.” 

“Who else has helped you with this project?” asked the reporter.

Normandy’s eyes filled with gratefulness. “Wow, there are so many people to thank for this. I am so thankful for the support of the Pokemon community from other regions, such as Alola, Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn. As I mentioned earlier, Professor Kukui of your wonderful region of Alola has been so helpful with starting our new institution. Most importantly, I would love to thank the Pokemon community in Idaho for their continued support for our Battle Etxea. We may be few, but we are strong.”

“What is your ultimate goal for creating the Battle Etxea?” asked the reporter.

Her voice and expression shifted to one of determination. “I am on the belief that a trainer’s relationship with his or her Pokemon not only brings out the best of each trainer but encourages trainers to bring positive change within their community. It is my hope that the Battle Etxea will help Idahoans of all backgrounds build stronger connections within their own communities as well as provide transformative learning experiences to all trainers.”

“If people want to know more about the Battle Etxea, what can they do?” asked the reporter.

Normandy gave the time, date, and location of the Battle Etxea opening event. She also gave out the organization’s webpage and social media addresses. “For those who cannot make it, we will also have streaming video of the event. However, I recommend that you make it person, as we will have two special guests, Hoenn Regional Champion Steven Stone and Kanto Regional Champion Gary Oak, who will be partaking in an exhibition battle in person alongside local Idahoan trainers. We hope to see everyone there.”

“Thank you for your time, Normandy.”

“Eskerrik asko,” she said graciously and professionally. “Thanks again for having me, Glenn.”

“Wow, that girl is hot,” said Hau, who had spent most of the time leaning forward at the TV screen with his eyes and mouth agape. “I love her fiery passion for Pokemon.” He turned to Norman. Asking more questions in quick succession, Hau added, “Is she single? Can you introduce her to me? Or am I too dark for her? How do I talk to a French girl? I’m sure you know since your wife is French? Do they really speak French in Petalburg? I thought you all only spoke French in Kalos, right?”

“Hau,” said Lillie. “Look at her dress, and listen to the words she speaks. Normandy is Basque, not French. Am I right, Norman?”

“Yes, she is Basque and Johtoan,” confirmed Norman. “She grew up in Petalburg though, and now she lives in Boise.”

“Really?” asked Hau, who was doing a wonderful job acting half his age. It was hard to see him as an adult that he was, especially since was clearly either lovestruck, immature, or both. “I heard that Petalburg girls are super spunky. Maybe she’d be a good match for me.”

“Hey Hau,” interrupted Steven, hoping to save Hau from embarrassment. “Do you want to see some of these rocks I found yesterday in one of the nearby caves?”

“Of course I do!” shouted Hau enthusiastically. “What kinds did you find?”

Lillie ran over to Steven too, as well as Steven’s Pokemon.

“Well, I have these -” said Steven as he took out his well-used bag of rocks. 

They spent an hour talking about rocks. Meanwhile, I went to another room and took another emergency call from the Sootopolitan government about the boycott. It looks like Steven and I may have to return from our Alolan vacation early - as in tomorrow morning. We would know sometime tonight whether we are leaving early or not.

“Is everything okay,” asked Norman, who was sitting on one of the couches to the right of Kukui. “You seem worried.”

“There is just so much going on,” I responded as I shifted my attention away from the geology discussion on the other side of the lab. “Thoughts flowing through my head.”

“Good thoughts or bad thoughts?” asked Kukui.

“Both,” I said. “The past few weeks have been crazy for Steven and me, especially when it came to Steven’s capture and dealing with the boycott on Sootopolitan tourism. I honestly just want a break from it all. Can we all agree to pause life for a few days until we all get a chance to relax? I would love that so much.”

“That being said,” I continued, “I felt oddly inspired by Hau’s crush on Normandy. Even though, let’s face it, Hau is a bit too young for her, I can very much relate to having to build relationships across cultures. Now that Steven and I have moved to our college town and have been part of the ivory tower culture, thanks to his new job as a geology professor, I find the culture clash happening again. But - don’t mind me. I had four hours of sleep, and I am just thinking aloud.”

Kukui nodded. “By the way, before I forget, could you tell me about Steven’s Rotom Pokedex? Why is its mouth taped, and why is it chained to a basket?”

“I’ll show you myself,” I said as I carefully removed the duct tape from Rotom’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading the fanfic. Hope to see you around!


End file.
